Loosing Grip
by Sakari
Summary: A songfic about Yuffie


Loosing Grip  
  
Disclaimer: Heyz! I dun own n e of dese characters. they all belong to Squaresoft!!! ^_^  
  
Sakari: first fic eva here. hope uz all lyke it!!! ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
~**~Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
  
Why'd you turn away?  
  
Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided~**~  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Vincent!" grinned Yuffie as she ran to him. Vincent leaned over the railing of the bridge. "Vincent?" repeated Yuffie as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Vincent didn't seem to notice Yuffie 'cause he was lost in his own train of thoughts. In one swift motion, Vincent Valentine pulled her arms off him and walked away.  
  
Yuffie was left standing there all alone.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Yuffie walked into the rode without knowing. She had a slight grin across her face. *BEEEEEEP* The driver slammed his foot on the petal. This caused Yuffie to come back to earth. She let out a sharp squeal as she bent down and cradled into a ball.  
  
The tires screeched to a stop. The driver cursed loudly before driving around the young ninja.  
  
~**~Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone~**~  
  
Yuffie roamed the dark streets as she tried to get her mind off Vincent. 'Why should I care? I'm just too good for Vincent! He'll be sorry for missing a once in a life time chance,' though Yuffie as she kicked an empty can down the sidewalk.  
  
~**~Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
  
when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,  
  
you used to hug me  
  
But that wasn't the case  
  
Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there  
  
waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided~**~  
  
*flashback*  
  
Yuffie giggled as Vincent lightly ran his long fingers down her back. She embraced him tightly as he nuzzled into her dark hair.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
~**~Why should I care?  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone~**~  
  
Yuffie wandered into the prairies without a care. She trudged on until loud rustling approached her. She made a sharp turn towards the noise just as a Spiral spun out of the long grasses.  
  
Yuffie thrusted her origami at the Spiral but missed. The Spiral took this chance to attack Yuffie. Yuffie touched the warm crimson liquid. Her own blood stained her light clothing. Her Restore materia glowed bright green as Yuffie chanted out the Cure 2 spell. Spiral casted Barrier on itself protecting it from physical attacks.  
  
Spiral spun and jumped towards Yuffie ready to attack. Hastily, Yuffie chanted out a Fire 3 spell. The Spiral burned to ashes in mid air.  
  
~**~Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud~**~  
  
Yuffie sat in the soft grass of the prairies. She rested her head on her knees. "Won't someone come find me?" Yuffie sobbed to herself. Yuffie squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her tears from falling.  
  
~**~Open your eyes  
  
Open up wide  
  
Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there  
  
when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care  
  
Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone~**~  
  
Yuffie snapped her eyes open and raised her head towards the moon. 'I'm not the one that should feel bad. He thinks he can hurt me.' "Well think again!" Yuffie yelled the last words out loud towards the moon.  
  
~**~Why should I care  
  
If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere  
  
Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone  
  
Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere~**~  
  
Yuffie stood up and brushed herself off. She heard voices in the distance. "I wonder why SOILDER needs so much materia?" A smirk shot across Yuffie's face when she heard this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh lords!!!" exclaimed one of the two men, "She's getting away with the materia, John!!! She's getting away!!!" ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sakari: YAY!!! I'M DONE!!! YES YES YES!!! I noe mah fight scene sucked. im not the violet type. first fic. none of the less. a fic!!! ^_^ Plz review!!! 


End file.
